


valentines day

by sevensbisexual



Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: seven asks kathryn to be her date to neelixs party
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> i havent decided yet but i might make the next chapter smut

“Captain, can i ask something - personal” seven asked as she walked into the ready room with her hands clasped behind her back like normal. 

“I, um sure?”

Seven took a deep breath before asking her question “ the commander informed me that you prefer to date women over men is that correct?” 

kathryn nodded slightly “ yes but what does that have to do with anything” 

“Neelix is having a valentines day party and the dr told me it would be appropriate to bring a date”

“........and…….” Kathryn said as she tried to drink her coffee

“I wanted to know if you would be my —“ seven was stopped by Kathryn spitting out some of her coffee neither one of them didn’t know what to expect but that wasn’t it

Kathryn quickly wiped her mouth.”sorry I didn’t mean to do whatever that was.” 

“It’s okay but I’d like an answer to my question.” She stated taking a step closer to the captain 

“ I um “ Kathryn looked down and blushed “ I’d like that “ she said quietly as she stood up from her desk and walked around it so that she was in front of seven. 

“ good I’ll see you at 8” seven turned to walk away but got stopped by Kathryn grabbing her arm “ what are you doing”

“Don’t ask questions just come here”seven turned back to face her and took a few steps towards her. “Closer” 

Seven took several more steps until she could rest her hands on the desk behind kathryn “is this close—“ kathryn kisses her gently and then pulled back making seven smile.”your lips taste like coffee” she said quietly resting her for head against kathryns “I-i should go back to astrometrics captain”

“Do you want to go to astrometrics”

“No, I wish to stay but Lieutenant Torres asked for my help.”

Kathryn sighed “alright i'll see you tonight then” 

seven nodded and then gave her another kiss before she left “ i look forward to it captain “

When it got closer to 8 seven put on a blue dress and replicated some flowers. Once she did that she walked to the captain's quarters and smiled when Kathryn opened the door “um these are for you.” she said quietly handing them to kathryn who was also wearing a dress but hers was white and strapless.

Kathryn was caught off guard by seven in a dress with her hair down. “T-thanks just put them on the table for now- i um kinda need to change real quick.”

``May I ask why , I like you in that dress.”

Kathryn blushed and looked down “oh i'm not changing my dress-” she said slightly embarrassed. 

“Your sexully aroused, i could-”

Kathryn put her hand up to stop her from what she was about to say. “I'm going to go change and then we can go.”

“we do have enough time-” 

“Seven- i'll deal with it myself after the party.” kathryn held her breath for a second “you know what let's just go” she said quietly walking out the door. Seven walked quietly next to her.she really liked the captains ass in the dress she was wearing but seven didnt wanna say that out loud just incase someone walked by them once they got to the mess hall they both walked in to find people talking dancing and eating. Kathryn grabbed sevens hand as commander Chakotay walked over.

“I see you have a date” he said with a smile as he handed Kathryn a drink.

“The dr thought i should ask someone to be my date, and after what you told me i thought i would ask the captain.”

“That's basically how she asked me,” Kathryn said, taking a sip of the drink chakotay handed to her advently they made there way over to were Tom Harry the dr and B'elanna were talking 

“Just hear me out Harry alright, you and I are married” Tom said as B'elanna tried to hold back a laugh as she saw seven and kathryn walk over.

“We are not married” 

“Relax it’s just pretend”

Harry time a breath before looking at Tom “I don’t pretend”

“Scared you’ll like it?” Tom teased 

“Okay if we’re married I want a divorce”

With question the dr looked at B'elanna “are they always like this ?”

“Yes they are and unfortunately I’m married and live with one of them.”

Kathryn jumped a little as seven hugged her from behind and looked at b'elanna “what are they talking about”

B'elanna shrugged “something about something that happened that Harry doesn’t understand is all I could follow — seven dont you think you're standing a little too close to the captain”

“you're the one standing too close to her. Take a few steps away.”

Kathryn tried her best not to let out a chuckle and then finished her drink before getting another one. She realized seven might have to help her back to her quarters after the party she tends to accidentally have one to many drinks.

“I’m being serious Lieutenant your standing to close”

“Just because I’ve slept with the captain doesn’t mean I’m going to try and take her from you” 

“B'elanna no ones aware that we slept together—“ Kathryn said as she put her hand to her forehead as that caught everyone’s attention in the group. 

“So seven I see you asked the captain to be your date. I think that’s a big step for both of you.” The dr said trying to change the topic before Paris could say anything 

“I was aware you two were sleeping together. I mean why would you need to help the captain go over reports at 3 am” he looked at B'elanna.

“Well this just got interesting.” Chakotay mumbled quietly 

“Well the captain is now mine unless she says otherwise”

Kathryn quickly finished two more glass and felt a little bit tipsy “ maybe we should go before you guys start arguing about my sex life once again” 

“ I have one more thing to say” seven said which made kathryn want another glass she wanted to have a good time with seven and maybe dance with her a little bit but by the way things were going non of that was going to happen “ if anyone makes any advances on her i will murder them and then make it look like it was an accident”

“Jealous much there seven” 

Seven looked at Tom and casually took Kathryn's drink from her hand, handing it to neelix. “ I don’t see why you would care.”

Kathryn groaned “hey that was my drink—“ 

“All I’m saying is maybe you shouldn’t be so protective over someone on the first date”

“ okay but why does it bother you so much do you have feelings for the captain?” B'elanna said as she crossed her arms and turned towards him “it’s seven of course she’s going to be protective especially when it comes to captain Janeway she’s had feelings for her the last 4 months who do you think pushed seven to ask her.”

Kathryn turned in sevens arms “wait is that true?”

“Yes,”

“Why didn’t you do anything about it”

“Because at the time I asked Lieutenant torres for help I was not sure if -” kathryn reached up and kissed seven gently 

Then whispered “um what if you come back to my quarters and maybe help me out of this dress.”

“ You're still sexually aroused am i correct.”

Chakotay just smiled “I don't think she wanted you to say that out loud seven.” 

Neither of them responded and Kathryn walked out hoping seven would follow her out, which she did. Once they got back to Kathryn's quarters she laid face first on her bed and seven laid down next to her. 

“Would you like help with your dress.”

Kathryn turned her head to look at seven “hm?- yeah it just has a zipper in the back.” with a small blush kathryn knelt on the bed so that it would be easier for seven. Once her dress was off, Kathryn layed back down. Before either one of them knew it she was asleep seven sighed and then kissed her forehead covering her up with the blanket. Then decided to take off her own dress and lay down next to her.


End file.
